warriorcatswworldfandomcom-20200214-history
WarriorCats WWorld Wiki talk:Art/Approval Page
Gorsepaw (A) ~ For Approval Woo~ Comments? 13:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stone, this is absolutely beautiful. I know that you might have imagined him with really pale skin, but could you make the earpink more... pinker? Amazing work 8) 16:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Stonerrrrrr, I wanted this Dx Tis gorgeous but there's waste in between the two back legs<3333 06:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) So purdy <33 Blur the shading just a tad ;3 18:00, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Briarlight(Alt A) - CBA Poor cat ;.; pity this had to happen. I hope she dies soon though, to spare herself a lot of pain ;.; anyway. Tried to edit the lineart, kinda failed, I bet there's a lot of waste but I'll manage to clean it up (somehow) aaand... I will be posting her regulary apprentice shortly. Whew, I talk a lot :] comments? 21:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Well done with the lineart tweak. Blur the shading a tad, and blur the earpink. There's also some waste. Also, lower her hind quarters more like they're more rested on the ground. 15:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Thanks stone! Making the lineart was really hard, and what you said means a lot to me <3 21:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lighten up the shading a bit and blur the earpink a bit more. :3 04:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you make her earpink look less purple? And blur the shading ^^ 18:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ I don't think the changes are showing. 23:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) It looks like she's mottled. Could you fix that? And smudge the pelt into the earpink a bit more. 07:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuplaoded/ 12:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) There's some waste. 16:20, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. 16:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ashfoot (W) - CBA Fail. owo I hope I did everything right. Comments? 20:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading. 21:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 21:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Still, blur the shading, define the shoulder shading, and maybe ass shading to the back of the head. 21:34, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded ''' 22:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Define/darken the shading. ^^ 18:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) '''Re-uploaded 19:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading where it meets the highlights. And tone down the highlights tons. And define the shoulder shading. 22:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Also... there's waste just above the ears. And there appears to be... blurred lineart on the tail. 00:25, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Withdrawing 05:45, July 24, 2012 (UTC) If it's withdrawn you can take it over right? I haven't been in a PCA type project like this in a while, I forget how it works x3 Can I take it over if you can and I'm rambling again so I'm shutting up now. x3 07:22, July 25, 2012 (UTC) You can take over. No need to ask, just remember to change the heading. 06:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Has this been taken over or should I archive this? 00:59, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Starry, give Leopard a few more days ;3 01:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm so sorry, I forgot all about this x3 I'll reupload in the next 5 minutes, promise. 11:14, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded x3 11:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Stormfur(Ki) - CBA I see some waste, I'll get it next upload. Comments? 17:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, define the shading. 17:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Redid the shading. 21:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Could you smudge the pelt into the earpink not so... dramatically? It looks unnatural. Maybe use a size 1 brush to smudge the pelt. 04:28, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded 16:51, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Softwing (W) ~ For Approval I'm thinking about re-doing the tabby part of it. Jul 24, 2012; 20:24pm 20:24, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading and define it tons. 21:04, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 24, 2012; 21:10pm 21:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful! Define the shading on the tail and face. 01:45, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded. Jul 25, 2012; 01:55am 01:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I quite like this image. Can you darken the stripes a little more? 02:00, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 16:03pm 16:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Define the stripes a lot. 17:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 25, 2012; 20:50pm 20:50, July 25, 2012 (UTC) The tabby patches look.... well, they look mottled. Can you fix that? 21:58, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Jul 26, 2012; 01:15am 01:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Add a few more stripes at the edges of the patches. 23:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Echosong (MC) ~ For Approval I'm kinda proud of this...:3 Comments? 13:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Bramblestar (W) ~ For Approval Bramblestar's warrior, dudes. Comments? 08:09 Sun Aug 19 CBA? -- 01:13, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Deputy Blanks ~ For Approval FIle:Deputyshortma.png Hey guiz, I made deputy blanks (Well I didn't really make them, just teaked Shelly's blanks xP) Comments? 10:48 Thu Aug 30 Please take this down. It was my idea to tweak the blanks, and I could report for art theft. http://theofficialwarriorcats.wikia.com/wiki/File:Deputy.Long.Female.png <-- the proof o3o. 18:50, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Feather, it is not theft to use an idea, though it is rather considerate for people to refrain from using them. However, in this case, anybody can tweak the blanks if they wish, unless the original creator of the lineart (which we all know is ShellyTheLast from Deviantart) doesn't desire that. You may not tell off another user, Feather, for using an idea as well as adding you'll report them for "art theft", as that would be false reporting. -- 18:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) It was my idea. But fine. Keep them. 19:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ideas cannot be claimed, and how do you even know that she used "your idea" instead of just thinking up of a similar idea. It is simply assuming that she "stole your idea" (and ideas can't really be copyrighted, imo). Please remember to assume good faith. Ripplepool (RP) (MC) ~ For Approval Look, it's my RP kittie ouo Comments? 03:56 Sun Sep 9 Define the shading a tad. 23:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) re-uploaded redoned the shading. 07:00 Wed Sep 12 Define the lower tail stripes, they get kinda lost in the shading. 21:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Aspentail (W) ~ For Approval Creating the page in a second. Whee~ Aspentail!<3 Comments? 11:06 Thu Sep 13 Brambleberry (MC) ~ For Approval Brambleberry is amazing k 08:32 Fri Sep 14 I think that there's an unshaded white pixel on the tail. 20:59, September 14, 2012 (UTC)